The present invention relates to lighting patterns and, more particularly, to systems, methods and computer program products for optimization of a lighting plan or pattern for a task that is performed in a vicinity of lighting devices where the optimization anticipates trajectories and tracks objects.
Adequate lighting is necessary for humans to perform tasks. A variety of lighting systems have been developed with the general goal of providing adequate lighting for performing tasks. For example, workplace lighting systems attempt to ensure that all parts of a workplace, both internally and externally, are adequately illuminated. This can entail the provision of both ambient or background lighting to maintain safe working areas and specific lighting at machinery and workstations where a higher level of lighting can be required to illuminate potential hazards associated with performing the task.